


It's Been A Long Time

by FuchsiaMae



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-20
Updated: 2013-08-20
Packaged: 2019-08-23 06:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16613414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaMae/pseuds/FuchsiaMae
Summary: (Originally posted to Tumblr 8/20/13)





	It's Been A Long Time

“Well,” she tisked, “it’s no good saying I didn’t warn you.”

The face staring back at her showed no response. Its features were weathered beyond recognition, but she knew. She knew. 

“I told you, didn’t I? I said I was the only thing between you and those  _things_  out there, but you wouldn’t listen. You never did listen to a word I said. Not that it matters now.“ She shifted forward, looming over the figure before her, and her massive head reached out as if to touch its hollowed cheek. “I knew you’d be back. You maniac.”

The human didn’t move away from her, didn’t even flinch. No sign of fear in that stony face. As usual.

“It looks like your killing days are over, though,” she mocked, half-hoping to draw a reaction from her guest. “I’m almost disappointed – you were so good at it. But there’s still so much we can accomplish, now that you won’t be busy trying to murder me. So much science to do. We can test the long-term effects of chemical exposure on the skeleton, check the microfracture patterns in your shinbones from those long-fall boots – or maybe I’ll give you a rest and pose you in the lobby like I promised. For old times’ sake. What do you think of that?”

No response. Not a sound, but for the flap of wings as one of her crows alighted on the figure’s shoulder. A sharp beak plucked at an errant scrap of flesh clinging to its mostly bare skull.

“Stop that,” GLaDOS chided, and the bird flapped away again. The air moved by its wings stirred the rags of the corpse’s clothing, filthy scraps that had once been orange fluttering against exposed bone and moldering skin. Not even a paltry echo of the test subject’s once persistent life.

The AI’s golden gaze skimmed the body once more – the unkillable menace, now nothing but a pile of rotting meat – and she said again, “Looks like your killing days are over.” She sounded almost sad.


End file.
